The bread incident
by 1f56
Summary: After Slippy tries to have some of Falco's bread...
1. Chapter 1

"Time unknown current location my room" said a voice in a whisper

This unknown creature is hiding under its covers for reasons yet to be disclosed. Then a loud voice is heard.

"DO A BARREL ROLL" yells Peppy then Fox busts out of his room yelling "Goddamn it Peppy I was practicing my monologe"

"Sorry Fox I didn't know it was you talking to youreself" Then all of a sudden a scream was heard.

"Oh Damn what the hell was that !" Fox exclaimed in a painful manner while holding his ears.

Meanwhile in the kicthen Slippy is holding his hand that has a knife through it "Falco why did you stab me"

Then Falco said in a crazed voice "Hands off my bread man hands off" Shortly after Peppy and Fox arrived at the secene." Oh no not again slippy how many times do we have to tell you don't touch his bread" Fox and Peppy complained to slippy.

"But I didn't" Slippy proclaims while taking the knife out

"Uh Slippy" Krystal appears out of nowhere.

"Yeah"

"Youre hand"

"I know the knife hole"

"No I mean why are youre hand bones on the knife"

"What are you talking abou…." Then they all notice his hand bones stuck to the knife

"" They all screamed in horror as R.O.B came by tapdancing "Whazzzzzzzzzz upppppppp….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh slippy dude wa happen to your hand"

" No time R.O.B get me to the medical bay" Slippy exclaims in pain

"Why"

"What do you mean why im dying here"

"Well im tapdancing"

"Just do it R.O.B" The rest of the crew says in an annoyed voice except for falco who is doing naughty things to his bread

Next chapter will R.O.B save slippy's hand? Well this is my first comments and advice are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on The bread incident Slippy tried to steal some of Falco's bread. This lead up to Slippy getting stabbed and well you know the rest. Now we join the Starfox crew in the medical bay of the GreatFox.

"Don't worry Slippy you will be just fine" Krystal told slippy in a calm voice

"You sure about that krystal" Fox asked in a concerned manner

"Why wouldn't I be sure Fox" krystal replied in a somewhat insulted manner

"Well R.O.B has a chain saw" said Fox in a sarcastic voice

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sippy yelled as R.O.B tried to preform surgery on his hand but Slippy being a frog easily avoided him. Then Peppy hit R.O.B with a rolled up newspaper causing the chainsaw to fall and cut through the GreatFox.

"Bad R.O.B now do it right" Peppy said in a scolding manner

"Phew thanks Peppy I thought I was gonna be mince meat"

"No Prob Slip ok R.O.B now here take this lightsaber" said Peppy in a slightly crazed voice

"Yes sir ok Slippy your operation shall begin" R.O.B said in his usual monotone voice

Then Fox and Krystal took it away and asked R.O.B

"R.O.B where did you get your medical programming"

"From Peppy why do you ask"

Then Peppy sees bread floating out in space "hmmmmmm why is there bread in space oh well cant be to important"

"GUYS FOR THE LOVE OF CAPTAIN FALCON JUST DO THE DAMN OPERATION" exclaimed Slippy in a frightened and angry voice

They all just stare at him and sigh "Ok Slippy lets get this over with"

Hours later the room is filled with fog, lighting flashes in space, and Peppy is eating some chicken.

"What the hell where did this fog come from" says Krystal in a puzzled manner

"A better question why is there lighting in space how does that even happen" Fox exclaimes in a shocked tone while frailing his arms

"I don't know but this chicken is mighty tastey" Says Peppy while Fox and Krystal stare at him in bewilderment as he eats the chicken in a barberic fasion.

"wa how when" Both the foxes try to ask but fail to do so still wondering when he got the chicken. Then R.O.B exclaims "IT IS COMPLETE MUWHAHAHAHAHA" he says in a evil scientist tone "NOW LET IT LIVEEEEE" he then pushes a button and Slippy wakes up and the fog dissapates.

"Oh man R.O.B I don't know what you put in that K.O gas but I had some weird dreams" said Slippy in a grogy voice. Quickly they all look at his hand it is suprisingly just fine.

"Wow R.O.B im surprised I expected my hand to be horribly deformed for the rest of my life" he says shocked

"Why did you dought my abilites Slippy" R.O.B says in a hurt voice while oil drops form at his eyes.

"Im sorry R.O.B" Slippy expresses in a guilty tone

"Its ok Slippy I understand" he replys in an all knowing fasion

Then before ayone can say anything else "STARFOX TEAM WE NEED YOUR HELP WE ARE DOOMED" yells General Pepper

"WHEN ARNT YOU" the team replys at the hologram of the general who was cringing from the loudness of the yell

"anyway hey is that chicken" asked the general looking at Peppy's chicken

"Why yes it is" replys Peppy

"WHEN DID PEPPY GET CHICKEN I WANT CHICKEN" Slippy complains in a childish voice

Then krystal replys "Fox and I have been trying to figure that out for a while now"

"ENOUGH" Pepper yells

"Ok general what is the problem your wife find your dirty books again" Fox asks in a bored manner

" Oh your car broke down" says Krystal

"No no " says Slippy while getting out of the operation table "You got caught swimming naked in the public fountain"

"NO I GOT IT" YELLS PEPPY "GIANT BIO-MECHINCAL CHICKEN WITH LASER FEET MACHINE GUNS FOR ARMS AND POPTART INJECTED C4 THEY SHOOT FROM THERE EYES ARE INVADING AND WHEN THEY FIRE THERE MACHINE GUNS IN TANDOM THEY FLY CAUSING MASS CHAOS"

Then room is filled with silence then Pepper says "Uhhhhh ok then no it isnt that we have reports of an unknown creature attacking Corneria city while screaming for something but we couldn't hear what it was because the base was destroyed"

The entire team is in shock after hearing the news then Fox makes a fist and yells "OK TEAM GET YOUR ARWINGS READY WE GONNA TAKE THAT BASTARD DOWN"


	3. Chapter 3

Now for a little recap,Slippy got his hand fixed and something threatens Corenria but what else is new.

"Are we there yet" says Peppy .

"NO" excalims fox in an angry tone.

Now it has been about three hours since the team got the message. Though there was a bit of a problem the arwings were kinda out of gas, so now they are just floating through space looking for a gas station.

"Guys I see one" says Krystal in a relived voice

"Finally now Peppy will shut up" says Slippy

So the team lands filling up the gas tanks,then Peppy sees a pretty lady in the store and decides to work his magic.

"Hey baby whats up" Peppy says in the coolest voice he can muster

"Can I help you sir" replys the woman

Meanwhile out side the store "Hey has anyone seen Peppy" asks Fox in a confused tone while looking around.

"Now that you mention it I havnt seen him since we got here" Slippy responds

"How about you Krystal"

"No sorry"

Then R.O.B parks the GreatFox next to the Arwings and heads into the store after spotting the store Peppy's advances wernt going so well.

"Aww come on sexy we can do a few barrel rolls" Peppy says in a sightly sad voice

"Uhhhhh sir what are you talking about" she says freaked out wondering why this old rabbit is not leaving.

"Wazzzzzz up Peppy" says R.O.B

"Oh R.O.B just in time help me wooh this sexy thing"

"Affirmative"

Outside the Krystal, Slippy, and Fox are staring at the GreatFox and they yell outloud "WHY DIDN'T WE JUST TAKE THE DAMN GREATFOX" then they just slap eachother

"Wait a minute if that's here then where is…"

"RUN FOR IT R.O.B RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" yells Peppy

"GO ON WITHOUT ME PEPPY" R.O.B tells him as he gets kicked so hard he hits flies through the window of the store and hits the GreatFox shattering.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TO DO" the team exclaims in shock.

"NO TIME LETS GET OUT OF HERE" says Peppy thenthe lady from the store appears with a baseball bat and points it at Peppy with a IM GONNA FUCK YOU UP face. R.O.B then gets into the GreatFox by crawling through the hangerbay with what was left of him. The team just stares and dashes into there Arwings although Peppy was a bit to slow and he started to get beat by the woman.

"I WILL TEACH YOU TO FLIRT WITH ME YOU OLD FUCK" she then hits him in the head with the bat.

"Please i-im sorry" He says in a pleading voice. Then the woman swings again not bothering to respond. While the team had one thing going through there mind "_KILL HIM DO IT DO IT KILL THAT OLD BASTARD MUWHAHAHAHA_" Now Peppy is laying on the ground.

"Any last words old man" she says while getting ready to swing

"Just a few" Peppy says while starting to stand up

"To bad your not gonna be able to say it muwahahahaah" the woman swings as hard as she could. In the GreatFox and Arwings the team is trying there best to dance thinking about how great there lives will be without him. Now right as the bat is about to hit his head Peppy exclaims. "DO A BARREL ROLL" when Peppy preformed this barrel roll the womans bat flew out of her hands, and he flew into his Arwings cockpit. Then he opens a comlink to the team "LETS-A GO"

"DAMNIT" exclaims the team and the woman as they start to fly away.

"Whats wrong guys" asks Peppy

"Nothing Peppy nothing at all" they replyed annoyed

"Well it could be worse" Says Fox

"How so" The team asks

"It couldve exploded" He says in a relieved voice

"Yeah thank Captain Falcon that didn't happen" says Krystal

In Peppy's cockpit he notices a bright flash and thinks nothing of it.

"Ok now onto Corneria" says Fox confidently

Meanwhile on Corenria "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES HE IS HERE HIDE YOUR CHILDERN" a rondom person yells while running down the street.

"Dude what are you talking about" says his friend in a bewildered tone

Soon after his question a thud is heard and he looks and sees a something he cant quite identify. Then it steps out of the shadows and it asks "Im looking for something can you help me"


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on the bread incident. The team had to stop for gas. Now onto the story

"I need help can you help me find what im looking for" asks the figure

"Sure but what are you looking for" asks the two guys staring the the figure trying to figure out who it is

"Bread" he replys blankly. Then the two Cornerians look at each other and ask him "Whats brea…" All of a suddern the figure Shoop Da Whoops the two gentelmen killing them and destryoing several buildings.

"OMGWTFHAXORS" says a child running up the the guy that just killed and destryoed several objects "Your Falco from the StarFox team im a huge fan can I have an autograph" she asks in a a excited childish voice. Now Falco is wondering what he should do with the child. Soon a thought come to mind since he is hungry he asks the child "Hey got any bread"

"No im sorry" she says in a dissapointed tone as tears start to form around her eyes. Falco is now thinking "_WHY DOESN'T ANYONE HAVE BREAD OR KNOW WHAT IT IS,WAIT I GOT IT". _Not to far away a famous band is playing and Falco sees a golden chance to spread his plight to the citizens of Corenria.

"Hello Corneria its great to be here again" says the leader of the band "Now we would like to choose a special gues…" Before he could finish his sentence Falco Shoop Da Whooped them. The crow is now silent as Falco walks onto the stage and starts singing WHERE'S MY BREAD a parody of WHAT IS LOVE

Meanwhile the team just touched down seeing the destruction they are shocked at it. Bodies everywhere, the smell of burnt bodies, and many other things that cant be described.

"Ok why didn't anyone notice half of Corneria city is gone" asks Krystal

"I don't know but my had has been feeling weird for a few hours now" Slippy says concerned while shaking his hand trying to make the feeling go away.

"Doesn't matter we have to find the sick sone of a bitch that did this" Fox tells the team with a super serioud expression

"WHERE IS FALCO" yells Peppy

"WHO CARES" they reply

Then Fox gives the hand motions to tell the team to move out and search. After many hours of searching the team couldn't find the one who commited the damage and death around them.

"DAMN IT" Fox yells in frustration "WHY CANT WE FIND ANYTHING"

"SHUT UP FOX IM LISTENING TO AN AWESOME SONG" Peppy yells while dancing

"WHAT ARE YOU…HEY I HEAR IT TO" replys Fox,Krystal,and Slippy

In the distance they can hear singing "Where is my bread where the hell is the hell is my bread"

"Wait isnt that Falco" Says Slippy while tapping his chin

"Yes I believe it is" The team replys happly

"But whats up with the song" Krystal asks

"I don't know bit its awesome" Says R.O.B as he appears tapdancing with Peppy

"Well lets go check it out" Fox tells them. A few minutes later the team arrives at the concert well if you could call it out with several people on the ground crying and holding there crying out in pain.

"FALCO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Fox yells

"FOX WHERE THE HELL IS MY BREAD" He replys angrly

"I SAW IT FLYING THROUGH SPACE WHILE SLIPPY WAS HAVING HIS OPERATION' yells Peppy

"WHAT" Falco yells shocked

"I SAID…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID OLD MAN"Falco

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN" Peppy yells while shakeing a closed fist

"YOU PEPPY NOW ANYWAY…" Before Falco could say more Krystal cuts him off

"How did you get here anyway your Arwing is still in the hanger" She asks

"I WILL TELL YOU" he says with pride

A few hours ago while Falco was having fun with his loaf of bread "Oh bready I love you so much more so then Katt oh give me a kiss" Falco gives the bread a kiss so passionate its to disturbing to Falco holds his stomach and says in pain "I will be right back my love I have to use the bathroom". While he is in the bathroom space lighting hits the window the bread is next to destroying it and sending bready into space. "Im back sweety did you miss…" Falco says staring the the location where his beloved bready used to stand and yells in aggony " DON'T WORRY SNOOKEMS IM COMING" So falco jumps into space trying to find his bread. After two hours of floating and going insane he sees a pleasure cruser heading to Corneria. Then he gets an idea "_BREADY MUST BE AT CORENRIA BUT HOW DO I GET THERE WITHOUT BURNING UP I KNOW "_ He then smiles and lands onto the ship.

"Hey isnt that Falco" says a random lady

"Yes it is" says some random dude

"How is he alive" another random dude asks

"Im not sure but im don't really car…" Then the ship shakes and the Captain says

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEE" He says insanly. The reason for this is when Falco landed on the ship it destroyed the thrusters causing it to head straight for Corneria at a deadly angle. As the passengers hear that they start to freakout and stuff like that let you imagionations run wild with that one. Now when the ship starts to enter the atmosphere Falco is laughing "MUWHAHAHAHA IM-A COMING BREADY YOUR SEXY LOVER IS ALMOST THERE'

"Hey sweety" A soilder asks his wife while they were on guard duty

"Yes dead" she replys

"Isnt that a shooting star" he asks with glee while smiling

"Oh honey it is lets make a wish" she says while embracing her husband

"Ladies first" He says while kissing her forehead

"Ok I wish for us to be together forever" she says with a smile "What about you" she questions

"I wish…" Then the ship crashes ontop of them and the base killing all but Falco.

";OERIGHEWORFNOREUIHFG" says Falco in an insane voice while walking off looking for bready. Now as he walks away the couple is alive but barely and the man curses "Damn it"

"Well looks like we will be together forever like I wished" she says in a week voice while coughing up blood

" I know that's why I said damn it" he says before they die

In the present The team stands in bewilderment and says in a shocked voice "That's just fucked up all this over stupid bread"

Then Falco yells "SHE WASN'T STUPID SHE WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN THE UNIVERSE AND NOW SINCE YOU INSULTED HER YOU WILL SUFFER" He then Shoop Da whoops the team.

What happens to the team find out next chapter.

So I think the next chapter will be the last for this story but I might add one more after that im not sure but if you don't know what Shoop Da Whoop is look it up on thanks for all the reviews so far its nice to know people are actually reading this. 


	5. Chapter 5

So last time Falco fired his laser at the team now on to the story.

"OH DAMN" the StarFox Team screams in unison as they see the laser traveling at them.

"QUICK DO A BARREL ROLL" yells Peppy yells to the team so they preform the barrel roll while doging out of the way of the while not to far away the Starwolf team just walked out of the Bank of Lylat.

"Wolf are you sure it was a good idea to withdraw all of our money" asks Panther in disbelief

"Yeah Wolf what if we get mugged or…"

"Don't worry fellas… hey do you hear something" replies Wolf

"Now that you mention it I hear something" Wolfs teamates reply while tapping their chins.

"WHAT THE FUVK IS THAT" Wolf yells pointing at the HUGE LASER COMING AT THEM

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Panther and Leon scream as they notice the HUGE LASER. Then Panther and Leon get into a scared group hug with Wolf.

"Panther Leon its been fun fighting with you both" Wolf exclaims in a sentimental tone

"Same to you" replies Pather as he hugs his teamates harder

"Any last words Leon" Wolf asks him

"I LOVE YOU WOLF" He exclaims as the laser is about to hit them. Then Wolf and Panther look at him in a surprised /disgusted look and say "WHAT THE FU…" Then from a distance you can see the explosion

Mean while with the StarFox Team they are currently hiding behind a dumpster a few blocks away.

"Oh man what do we do" says Slippy while hugging Peppy

"YOU CAN LET GO OF ME YOU FROG THING" Then Peppy punches Slippy's eye

"DAMN IT OLD MAN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT THE EYE" now before they can get into a brawl Krystal yells "QUIET BOTH OF YOU WE ARE HIDING IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE NOW SHUT UP OR I WILL MAKE FALCO SEEM LIKE A KITTEN WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU TO" After this thread Both of them are quivering togther while begging for mercy.

"Thank you Krystal" Fox sighs happily

"Anytime Fox" she replies

"So any Ideas" Krystal asks aloud

"I GOT ONE" YELLS R.O.B while he jumps up

Mean while with Falco he is busy looking for his beloved bread.

"Oh honey where are you" he says while sobbing

"Im right here falcykins" hearing this Falco turns and sees Kat standing there naked. As falco stares at her he ponders why she is naked and then he walks away screaming for his bread. Kat is just left there stunned and crying "Why don't you love me Falco"

Falco just stares at her from afar and keeps walking and thought to him self _" Who was that"_

As Falco walked the streets he notices Kat following him and in anger he yells "GOD DAMN IT CRAZY CAT LADY LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T KNOW YOU"

Kat replies to him In a semi hurt voice "Don't you remember me…" Then Falco gets a home run bat and hits Kat as hard as he could sending her flying as she meows in pain. Then Falco strikes a pose and dusts off his hands and says in a cool tone "that takes care of the stalker cat lady now onto my beloved bready"

With the StarFox Team they see Kat flying across the sky

"Well R.O.B looks like your plan of using Kat to suduce Falco wont happen" Says Krystal while shaking her head  
"SON OF A BITCH OH WELL PLAN B" R.O.B says while kicking Slippy into the streets "GOOD LUCK DUDE" EXCLAIMS R.O.B while waving to him as Fox and Krystal stare at the flying Slippy and R.O.B in disbelief.

"SLIPPY USE THE BOOST TO GET THROUGH" yells the old rabbit then he turns to R.O.B and hi fives him and says "Good job buddy now lets thriller" Fox is in to much shock to talk so Krystal does it for him " WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR AND QUIT DANCING PLUS WHAT IS THRILLER" Krystal stomps her foot as she yells at them

"Its MJ's song u never heard of it" replies Peppy

"No who is Mj anyway" says krystal. During this conversation Fox comes out of his shock and looks at the team in meanicing glare causing the team to shut up.

"Now R.O.B" asks Fox in a distrubingly calm voice

"Yes Fox" he replies shaking

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KICK SLIPPY NEAR FALCO'S LOCATION" heasays while almost smashing him as Krystal and Peppy hold him back.

"Follow me and you shall see MUWHAHAHAHA" he says as rockets appear from his back.

"You have rockets" The team says bewildered

"YES" he exclaims as he picks them up and flies towrd Slippy

A few blocks away with Falco he see a green object flying tword him at great speed and exclaims "OH MY GOD ANDROSS IS ALIVE ONLY HE CAN CREATE SNOT THAT BIG" Then it crashes into him and he realises its just Slippy.

"Ow my face what did I hit and damn R.O.B kicking my ass and where the hell am I" he mumbles to himself only to feel smething behind him and he then turns around seeing Falco staring at him with his beak on the back of his head.

"This hurts dude" he says as he spins it back into place

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE" Slippy says shocked while pointing at Falco and shaking

"I DON'T KNOW" he replies "But what I do know is im gonna kick your ass for stealing bready"

With R.O.B and crew they stop above the soon to be battlefield

"Well never thought id see this" they all say

With Falco and Slippy Slippy is currently avoiding Falco's attacks

"FALCO I DIDN'T STEAL BREADY WHAT WOULD I DO TO A LOAF OF BREAD" Slippy yells as he jumps over Falco landing on a Lamppost.

"YOU WANNA MAKE BABIES WITH HER I KNOW IT" he replies while shaking his fist at him. After this you can hear four things throw up and then Slippy throws up hitting falco in the face while causing him to fall.

"THAT'S JUST SICK" All of lylat yells in disgust

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS" He yells as he flips them all off "In any case im just gonna kill you Slippy JUST LIKE I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO" Then he stands there as energy starts to surround him

"_Damn my hand is hurting again what did R.O.B do to it and why is it starting to warm up" Slippy ponders in his mind_

"Hey R.O.B" asks the team well except for Slippy

"Yeah" he replies

"What did you do to Slippy's hand" they ask in wonder

"YOU WILL SEE" he yells. Due to this yelling Slippy notices them and yells " YOU CRAZY ROBOT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAND"

"MUWHAHAHAHAHA" is the only reply R.O.B gives the scared frog

"It doesn't matter you cold blodded bastard your going down" Flaco says coldly.

Then all of a sudden epic music starts playing "HERE I GO" yells Slippy while looking around "What was that" he asks "THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED" he says in an epic voice while his hand glows a bright red. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON R.O.B YOU... ITS LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO GRASP VICTORY" Slippy exclaims as Falco starts to open his mouth about to Shoop Da Whoop him. "EURPTING BURNING FINGER" Slippy bellows as he gets hit by Flaco's laser

"Poor Slippy" says Krystal "as annoying as he was he was still our team mate"

"Here here" Reply Fox and Peppy while and then they all look at R.O.B who is just staring causing them to relook at the battle.

"No way" they say in a whisper

Slippy is still alive and being pushed back by Falco's Shoop laser

"Damn it I gotta hit falco with this attack must muster strength in my froggy legs" Then the unbelivable happens Slippy starts to move forward.

"_No way he cant do that" _ Exclaims Falco in his mind as Slippy slowly makes his way through the Slippy within striking distance of Falco hits him in the gut abd exclaims "AND NOW HEAD END" Then a huge explosion is seen with a falming Falco being sent flying as Slippy collapses. A few hours later with Falco he is still flying through the air and notices something flying right beside him

"BREADY MY LOVE" he screams with joy as he hugs the loaf and kisses it "I WILL NEVER LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT AGAIN" Then a giant fish jumps out of the water and eats the bread leaving Falco in a state of shock as he hits the water skipping a few times before landing on the shore of an island. "Oh man what just happened all I remember is picking up some bread how did I wind up on this island and…" he questions before being inturpted by the sound of a whip.

"Well Well Well look what we have here" Says an angy voice as Falco looks around then he notices soemone that he recognizes. "Hey Kat whats with the whip" he asks

"WE ARE GONNA MAKE SOME BABIES" She yells in an insane voice

"" yells Falco

With the StarWolf Team they just got out of the rubble that fell on them looking worse for were.

"Oh man what happened" asks Panther while holding his head

"I don't know but the last thing I remember is…" Wolf gets cut off as Leon leaps towards him while yelling "OH WOLF MY LOVE WE CAN NOW BE HAPPY TOGETHER" Wold just shoots him in the gut and walks away rubbing the rocks out of his Fur. Panther in shock just stares at the bleeding Leon and calls a medic fro the dying lizard.

On the GreatFox the team in watching the news as it praises Slippy for his Bravery and the mysterious destruction of a gas station. Now with the fish that ate bready "Hey Mac you feeling ok" his friend asks him as Mac is making strange noises and while talking to himself.

"Don't worry sweety he will leave soon" Mac says

"You have a GirlFriend Mac oh let me meet the lucky lady" he says with enthuasim as he swims to the other side of Mac and when he gets a look at it he raises an eye brow and questions "A loaf of bread" as he says that Mac gets a harpoon and if you look close enough you can see bready smiling and evil smile as red eyes appear.

Well that's it hope you people enjoyed it please leave a review and have a nice day


End file.
